


Roommates

by CorvusDwarf



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: He was the awkward kid who probably thought of nothing but average adolescent hormonal thoughts. He was also the mutant boy who was also the descendant of the infamous Von Struckers. Esme wanted absolutely nothing with Andy except only his useful talents which were handy during the Inner Circle's various missions. However, the times have changed, the Inner Circle has been stripped of its formal glory and its members are now on the run.One day when Esme is paired up with Andy as roommates, a series of events occur that allow Esme to discover who the Wolf really is behind his awkward teenage facade.





	1. Chapter 1

Esme gave a deep sigh as she heard Reeva read out the room pairing for the night. “Lorna and Sage.” “Andy and Esme.” Reeva said, finishing the list. For months the Inner Circle had been on the run, even their vast wealth and connections did little to nothing when the despicable humans united together against the various mutant organizations including the Underground in order to eradicate the entire mutant population. 

 

Fleeing from city to city, the group stayed in different hotels and inns, in search of the brotherhood and other groups that were part of the Golden age of Mutants. Esme’s two sisters, Phoebe and Sophie, were put together in the same room which left her with the young Von Strucker boy.

 

Esme looked at the boy who was probably not too much happier about the pairing either. Esme groaned as she nodded and grabbed the key from Reeva as she headed for the room she would be sharing with her new roommate. 

 

Andy could easily tell Esme disappointment at having him as her roommate. He knew that to her he was probably just another awkward teenage boy with a bucket load of issues. 

 

Esme pondered on the night, wondering how they would be able to share a bed. She was a young adult barely in her twenties while Andy was still a boy swirling in the middle of adolescence. Esme grimaced at the thought of unintentionally looking into Andy’s mind and hearing a plethora of hormonal thoughts spewing from it. 

 

The two stepped into the spacious room. Andy set his bags down as he removed his trench coat. Esme quickly followed, unzipping her bag as she began to unpack her bags. 

 

As Esme bent over removing the various pieces of clothes she had brought along on this trip, Andy sunk back into his own thoughts, his heart rocking back and forth, twisting at the thought of having to share a bed with the girl that was his teammate for the past four years. Though he knew nothing was bound to happen between them, the mere idea of stripping down to his pjs and lying under covers with Esme loomed over him. 

 

He wasn’t scared of Esme per say; however, what if he messed up and did something stupid, what if a foolish and hormone generated idea escaped the cages of his mind? His relationship with Esme would complicated and become awkward. As Esme began to hang her clothes in the closet, Andy opened his mouth to speak his intentions.

 

“Look Esme, if it makes you feel more comfortable, you can have the entire bed to yourself.” Andy proposed while Esme eyed Andy skeptically.

 

“Then where are you going to sleep?” Esme asked. Andy shrugged, “Eh, the couch doesn’t look too bad.” he said, dismissing the idea, it didn’t really matter how he felt, he had slept in worse scenarios. 

 

The bias and annoyance Esme previously had all disappeared like the wind. She had been complaining about sharing a bed with Andy while he had voluntarily and selflessly gestured to sleep on the couch just so she would feel better. Esme felt guilty, heck, she felt horrible for being such as jerk to such a compassionate boy. 

 

Esme quickly responded, asserting her new opinion deftly. “It’s alright, I don’t mind, the bed’s big enough for two.” Esme said, hoping it was not too late to turn the situation around. 

 

“No it’s fine.” Andy replied but Esme pressed on “No please, I really don’t mind.” 

 

Andy smiled cryptically in a way that Esme could not decipher had she not been a telepath. “Sure then.” Andy said as he headed for the bathroom. “You wouldn’t mind if I took first dibs on the shower would you?” Andy asked with a whimsical touch in his voice.

 

Andy basked himself in the warming waters of the shower. He cleansed himself of the day’s troubles as he prepared for bed. Andy came out of the steaming bathroom in his robes, ready for bed. His eyes widened ever so slightly as Esme came around the corner in her own pyjamas, a stunning sleek black silk skirt that ran down to her thighs. 

 

“You’re already changed…” Andy said, stumbling on his words. Esme frowned and gave Andy an “of course I am” look. Realizing what he was doing, Andy quickly changed the subject. 

 

“Its getting real late, I’m gonna go sleep.” Andy said as he headed for the bed. Esme’s eyes never left the spot where Andy was. There was something about the way Andy looked at her that she couldn’t quite understand, whatever it was, Esme quickly dismissed it as teenage impulses that were nothing more than the abundance of hormones.

 

Esme lifted the covers as she snuck into its cozy comfort. Andy pulled on the cord as the light whispered away, leaving the two with darkness. Andy stayed on his side and slowly shifted the covers towards Esme’s direction.

 

Even with the heavy comforter wrapped around her body, she could still feel the icy grasp of a New York winter. Andy could start to tell by the slight shaking he could feel at his left side where Esme was. “You ok?” Andy asked. 

 

“Yea I’m fine.” Esme said, her voice quivering as shivers ran down her spine. “No you’re not Esme.” Andy pointed out blatantly. “Here,” Andy said as he snuggled closer to Esme and huddled her closely so that his body heat was radiating onto Esme, gradually warming her up with his cozy embrace.

 

Esme began to purr gently against Andy’s arms, her warm breath breezed across the hairs of Andy’s arm each time she exhaled. Andy’s chin slightly grazed Esme’s head as she slowly fell asleep. Andy smiled at Esme, now sound asleep. She was so perfect, so breathtakingly beautiful, but her smile; there was no smile in the world that could melt Andy’s heart the way Esme’s did. Andy closed his eyes as he too fell asleep alongside his new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came faster than Esme wanted, still entranced within her sweet dreams. Esme winced, rubbing her eyes with the palms of hands as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her side and found her sisters smirking obnoxiously at her, giggling uncontrollably. Esme glared at Sophie and Phoebe, shooting them a death stare. 

 

Esme glanced to the side to find Andy sleeping on the couch, his blonde hair a complete mess. She telepathically told her siblings to leave her alone while she checked on Andy. 

 

As she gently shook Andy in hopes of waking him up, Andy suddenly sprang forth clearly shaken by something in his dream. Andy gasped, slowly waking up. Startled, his movements were wobbly and slightly disoriented. 

 

“Hey, hey Andy, whatever you were dreaming about, it was nothing but a dream, snap out of it.” Esme said, trying to wake Andy up. Andy slowly calmed down, he looked Esme’s soothing eyes dreamily, stupefied by the pair of alluring blue orbs. 

 

Esme’s face was now dangerously close to Andy’s face, so close that they were practically touching. Esme was stupefied herself for a brief moment, lost within Andy’s enthralling gaze before coming to her senses and quickly pulled back to her own space. 

 

“Sorry, it was just a… nightmare.” Andy said cringing at freaking out about a mere dream in front of Esme. “I could tell.” Esme said smugly. Andy suppressed a smirk. 

 

“Why’d you move to the couch?” Esme asked, secretly wondering if Andy had moved because he had taken he initial coldness towards him personally. However, his answer turned down her inference. “You like to toss and turn,” Andy said “you were spreading your arms all over the place like a starfish.” Andy said as he began to mimic a starfish, teasing Esme with his exaggerated depictions. Esme pretended to be mad and gave Andy a little punch on his shoulder.

 

“So you moved because I was disturbing you?” Esme asked. “No, I moved because you looked tired and you probably would have slept better if you had the entire bed to yourself.” Andy replied with confidence, his answer put a smile on Esme’s face. “Thanks Andy…” Esme said. She could feel her initial impression of Andy change with each passing moment she spent with him.

 

“Don’t mention it.” At that moment, Esme’s sisters busted into the room, laughing uncontrollably. “Esme’s got a boyfriend! Esme’s got a boyfriend!” They teased. Esme said nothing as Andy and her blushed furiously. Esme quickly got on her feet and chased her sisters out of the room. Andy took a sigh of relief, this was going to be quite the day.

 

After a long and tiresome day getting supplies and contacting known connections of the inner circle, Andy finally returned to the hotel; ready to call it a day. He passed by the glass panels of the gym on his way to his room; there he found Esme working out with a set of dumb bells in a white tank top combined with a skin tight pair of yoga pants that stuck closely to her body, emphasizing her youthful curves. 

 

Andy’s fingers twitched as he squeezed his palms. Andy quietly approached her. “Hey” Andy said, making Esme look in his direction as she turned to face him. 

 

“Hey,” she said timidly. “How was the mission?” she asked, wanting to be filled in on what had transpired today as she had been on a separate mission to negotiate with the Circle’s contacts. “It was fine, Sentinel Services almost got us.” Andy said, putting his hand over the wound an agent gave him when a bullet skimmed against his arm as he tried to hide it. 

 

Esme’s curious face was replaced by an expression of concern. “Oh my god Andy, are you okay?” she asked worriedly. “I’m fine.”

Andy replied naturally. “Let me see the wound.” Esme said as she rushed to Andy’s side and examined the fresh scratch that left a clean cut on Andy’s forearm. “Esme its fine I’m really ok.” Andy insisted but Esme knew better. 

 

“Come with me, I’ll patch you up.” Esme said as she headed for the door. Andy followed his friend to their room where she dug up the medical supplies and began to apply it to the wound. After they were done Esme decided to head off to sleep. 

 

Andy decided to stay up slightly later, training and making his powers more accurate and precise. He kept as quiet as possible for Esme was asleep or at least he thought so. Meanwhile, Esme was telepathically communicating with her sisters. Esme proposed that they would help Andy sleep better by making his mind to conjure memories out of his deepest desires and his happiest moments. 

 

As Andy slept that night Esme closed her eyes fell asleep as wells as he cuddled her in his warm embrace. She left the the alteration aspect of Andy’s dreams up to her sisters who promised to give Andy a sweet dream that he would love and reminisce.

 

One could argue that they did, but many could argue that they attempted the complete opposite. Images began to flow into Andy’s mind as his mind began to rest.

 

_Andy found himself in a church surrounded by his family and members of both the Inner Circle and the Underground. He was dressed in a white blazer that would have once rested on the shoulders of his great grandfather Andreas._

 

_Everyone was dressed formally, he noticed that for once Esme was wearing distinct clothes from her sisters._

 

_He watched Esme who was standing by his side in a beautiful white gown with a flowing dress. Esme looked back at Andy with a timid smile. Andy could feel his own jaw stretching with the grin that was forming on his cheeks._

 

_Words sung out of Esme’s mouth like a sweet and warm reverie. She said things that he had never heard from her before, the kindest words he had ever received._

 

_He reached for Esme’s hands, still not knowing what was happening as he looked her in the eye. Andy watched Esme and his hands, both wearing a distinctive diamond ring. Andy studied the peculiar ring before he was cut off by Lorna’s voice._

 

_Lorna stood beside them and said the words that explained everything. “I now bring to you, finally, the White King and Queen Andy von Strucker and Esme Frost!” Lorna proclaimed proudly accompanied by Caitlin, Lauren, Sophie, and Phoebe’s gleeful squeals._

 

_“Andy, you may now kiss your Queen.” Lorna said as Andy felt his arms reach towards Esme’s face, cupping her cheeks as his body slowly leaned in towards her, the touch of her lips slowly engulfing him with maddening lust._

 

Phoebe and Sophie stood outside in the hallway, staring at one another. They looked at one another, absolutely confused. Tonight their goal was to make Andy dream about his most locked up secret, and they did, but it was far from what they had expected. There were so many questions that needed to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy woke up, squinting his eyes as he slowly recalled his dream last night. The details slowly came back to him, making him cringe at his childish fantasy that was for sure to fail. He glanced sideways to find Esme, still cuddling closely to him. Although they were both clothed, Andy still found their closeness very intimate. 

 

Andy slowly stole out of bed, careful not to disturb his friend. As Andy left the mattress, he heard Esme groan slightly before falling back to sleep. Andy grabbed his pants and put them on as he brought his shirt outside so he could change outside. “Good morning Andrew,” Andy’s body jerked a little in surprise. 

 

“Holy sh*t is there ever a time where you guys could approach someone and **not** give them a heart attack?” Andy complained as the Frost sisters smiled. “What are you guys here for? To mind control me into eating the horrendous breakfast downstairs?” Andy said half jokingly. 

 

“Funny, but no.” Phoebe replied, becoming more serious. “We need to talk about your dreams?” Phoebe asked. Andy sighed. “Yea? What about them?” Andy asked praying for the conversation to stop as soon as possible. “Anything you want to say about them?” They asked in unison. 

 

“Okay I don’t know why I was marrying her, it just happened.” Andy said in his own defence. “Marrying who?” Sophie asked. Andy’s eyes widened, he was a fish who had just thrown itself at the fisherman’s net. “We were referring to your linked dreams with your sister.” Andy gulped, he was getting exposed. 

 

“I-I…” Andy stumbled on his words while Phoebe and Sophie’s eyes began to glow blue with the activation of their powers. “Immediately, they saw it, everything: the kiss, the wedding, the vows…” The two telepathic siblings snapped out of their trance and stared at Andy in shock. “Oh my god, you like her.” said Phoebe, it was a statement, not a question. 

 

“Esme cannot know about this conversation… not matter what.” Andy warned sternly, and with that, he left. 

 

The next day, Esme strolled through the hotel, waking up from another blissful night of sleep, made possible by Andy who was her sweet roommate. She was about to head down the stairs when a voice called out to her. “Morning beautiful” it was one of the new recruits, Max. “Oh hey Max,” Esme replied politely, hiding away her doubts about Max’s flirtatious word choice.

 

“How was your mission yesterday?” Max’s rough voice growled like a tiger. “It was great, we managed to secure a few ties.” Esme replied. “That’s pretty impressive.” Max said inching closer to Esme. 

 

“Not at all, just some tricks.” Esme replied. “Maybe you could show me some of your tricks some time soon.” Max pressed on, his speech laced with innuendos. Esme, pretending her best to avoid such a conversation, quickly changed the subject. “No tricks, just powers.” Esme laughed nervously. “I wasn’t talking about those tricks.” Max said grinningly, putting his arm beside Esme’s head to block her way. 

 

“Uhm, I don’t really know you that well, we shouldn’t be moving so quickly.” Esme finally said, pointing to the elephant in the room. “Fine,” Max said, slightly annoyed though his voice did not show it. “Just give me a chance to let you know me better.” Max said. After long consideration, Esme finally agreed. “Okay then, tonight at 6:00.” Esme said as she began to leave but not before Max leaned in and attempted a kiss.

 

Andy, who was looking for Esme in the hallway thought about Sophie’s words. “ _Tell her while you still can._ ” Her voice echoed in his mind. Maybe it was time he finally came clear about his feelings, maybe he should tell her, no, not maybe, he will and he would do it now.

 

Andy began to search for his roommate ready to tell her but as he turned the corner he found Esme and Max, kissing by the stairwell. His insides twisted in knots, his heart ached with a painful sting. He took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. He grimaced and shunned himself for being so dumb and not telling her earlier and now it was too late. 

 

He walked away lamely, he felt a hole in his chest. For once he actually believed that he would be able to get the girl of his dreams, to tell her he cared about her but who was he kidding, Esme would never like him, she would only care about someone like Max, Max had mastery over his abilities and was most likely the kind of guy Esme was into. Andy sighed, all he could do now was watch them day by day and try not to break his own heart even more.

 

On the corner of her eye Esme thought she saw someone looking at her. She looked back to find Max trying to kiss her, but she quickly stopped him and walked away.

 

Esme began to prepare herself for her so called date. It was nothing to important but she wanted to display herself as best as she could. She decided the best one to consult was her own roommate.

 

“Hey Andy, I’m going out tomorrow night with Max, I need some help picking what I’m gonna wear, mind giving me a few suggestions?” Esme asked. Andy nodded as he helped his friend pick her clothes. Throughout the entire time, Esme could notice that her friend was looking rather down. “Andy are you okay?” Esme asked. Andy nodded but continued to remain silent for he knew that once he spoke, Esme would instantly hear the sorrow in his voice, the heartbreak. 

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Andy replied. Esme frowned. “Andy what’s wrong?” Esme pressed on. “Nothing, I said I’m fine.” Andy said trying to avoid eye contact with Esme. 

 

“Andy whatever it is, just tell me.” Esme pleaded. Andy bit his lip. “What do you want me to tell you?” Andy asked, the sorrow and the jealousy in his heart pouring out with passion. “Tell you that I want you? That I want us? That I want us to go on dates together? To tell you that my heart aches every time I see you with Max. To tell you you deserve better than that jerk?" 

 

Andy paused and laughed at what he had said, not until he had said it out loud had he ever admitted such things. He looked at Esme who was taken aback by his words, she didn’t utter a single word. Finally Andy finished his sentence with a gentle voice, “To tell you that I've always loved you?” 

 

"Andy I..." Andy cut her off as he grabbed Esme’s waist, bringing her close as he leaned down and kissed her firmly on her lips, spewing all his passion within his kiss. 

 

Esme closed her eyes as Andy’s soft lips touched hers gently, his tongue exploring the interior of her mouth. Andy pushed further, inhaling Esme’s enthralling scent as he bit her lip hungrily, trying to get more of her. 

 

Esme pulled back from the kiss abruptly. Andy looked at Esme, wondering if her had overstepped. Esme gazed into Andy’s eyes and she understood: this compassionate, selfless young boy had been in love with her for all this time. His eyes looked at her yearningly, they begged for understanding, for affection. Esme peered down at Andy’s lips, she looked back at him as she leaned back in this time, starting the kiss once again. 

 

Esme’s hand rested on Andy’s shoulder, holding onto it as she locked lips with him. Their tongues fought for dominance while they sucked lustfully on each other’s mouths. Esme breathed, she could not comprehend the emotions rushing into her mind at the moment, confusion, surprise, but most importantly: love. 

 

The moment seemed to last forever, they were lost in one another and no one could pull them out of their love. Their lips only parted when they came up for air. The two gasped for air, both were now slightly drunk with passion and each other. Andy looked at Esme’s lips, “Don’t go with him.” Andy implored as he looked into Esme’s eyes which gazed back in response. “I won’t.” Esme said, as she kissed Andy once again, her boyfriend, again and again until they both forgot everything but the heavenly touch of one another's lips.


	4. Author note

Guys there's just too little feedback and reception regarding this fic, I think I might stop writing if the readers give absolutely no feedback.


End file.
